


竹琴车②――突然开车

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 旧车，修改了一点。――2018/6/17





	竹琴车②――突然开车

万年竹觉得自己呼吸都要停滞了。

他冲回他们的住处，看到妖琴师靠在窗边神游的时候，松了一口气。  
快步走过去，抓起他的肩膀，万年竹觉得自己已经失控了。

被吻住的时候，妖琴师还没反应过来。直到那人的舌头已经席卷他的口腔，让他喘不上气的时候，他才意识到。  
瞬间，熟悉的气味扑鼻而来，那是属于万年竹的味道。  
让他无比安心的味道。

万年竹将他压在地板上，扯开他的衣服，手在那光滑如丝绸般的肌肤上游走。

妖琴师没想到大白天的，万年竹竟然这么急切，羞红了一张脸，轻喘着问：“怎么了？那么着急……”  
“我以为你……”“没事了。”万年竹低头咬住他的锁骨。

听到萤草说妖琴师好像被喂了蛋蛋的时候，万年竹整个人都炸了，任务也不管了，直接冲回来了。  
回来才发现，原来是给他喂蛋了，而不是被喂给蛋蛋了。

一颗悬着的心放了下来，但是这种大起大落的感觉实在不好受，他需要验证他真的在，就在这里，在他身下。

看着身下的人，微微羞红的脸颊，因为他粗鲁的吻而红肿的双唇，印着自己牙印的锁骨，那被他扯开的一片大好春光。  
万年竹觉得自己必须做点什么。

吻住他胸前的嫣红，加以吮吸舔舐。  
“嗯~啊唔……唔……”妖琴师被他吓得捂住了嘴。声音从指缝里断断续续传出。  
“啊琴，不要遮挡，叫出来，好吗？”

连吻带啃的，不一会儿，妖琴师身上就遍布青紫。  
妖琴师在这方面一向很害羞，也不曾主动过，现在更是用手遮住了自己的脸，不想让万年竹看到。

但是这毕竟是自己选的男人，看着身上的男人那健硕的胸膛，不夸张但结实的手臂，以及那紧实的小腹……这些不得不让他羡慕，更多的是欣赏。

万年竹的亲吻从胸前往下，现在已经在他小腹间撩拨了，接下来就……想到这里，他本能的想要合拢双腿。  
但是这个动作，却让万年竹起了坏心。

“啊琴，你在诱惑我吗？欲拒还迎噢~”坏笑着挑逗自己的爱人，看着他越发羞红的脸。  
“唔嗯……才、才没有……哈、嗯、”妖琴师感觉自己的脸已经烫到可以煮鸡蛋了。

这个男人啊，明明一副正人君子的样子，却总是喜欢捉弄他，特别是在这种时候，真是坏透了。

妖琴师当然也怪自己不争气，总是被他带着走。

想要合拢的双腿被一双有力的手分开，露出了里面的禁区。  
他们并没有在白天这么做过，妖琴师只觉得自己要被羞死了。  
啊啊，这青天白日的……

那双手在大腿间流连，抚摸着每一寸肌肤。  
“啊琴，你真的太美了。”情不自禁地在那白皙修长的腿间亲吻起来。  
觉得自己到了极限了。他将那双遍布他吻痕的双腿放在他肩上。  
开始了他的进食。

一根手指。  
“额，嗯……”身体对于异物本能的反抗。

两根手指。  
“呼，嗯……啊！”想将异物挤出去的本能还在，但是肠道对于干涩的异物做出来反应――分泌了润滑的肠液。

三根手指。  
“嗯，不要……啊哈……”稍微适应了之后似乎没那么难受了……

四根手指……  
“唔啊！不要，嗯……呜啊、哈、哈……”欲望被挑起的反应。

万年竹将他的手抓过来，让他握住自己腿间的硬物。趴在他耳边，喘着粗气，声音嘶哑：“哈~啊琴，你舍得让我这么难受吗？哈、哈……”

妖琴师只感觉手里包裹着一根温热的玉柱，自然知道那是什么，但还是羞红了一张小脸。挣扎着要收回手。

却被万年竹握紧，于是乎妖琴师的手便就紧握住了那根玉柱。

好硬！好……粗……？！

万年竹握着他的手上下律动起来，“啊、哈嗯~啊琴，我想要你，哈~我们好久没做了吧。”

妖琴师浑身僵硬。  
虽然不是第一次做，但每次都会被他的跨间巨物吓到。（我先停下来笑一会。hhhhhhhhh）

松开妖琴师的手，万年竹支起身子，将腰胯往他股间一顶。

抵在那微微湿润的小穴口，万年竹觉得自己到极限了。

一鼓作气地深入，让妖琴师差点窒息，疼痛瞬间席卷他，眼睛开始湿润。  
痛苦地失声：“唔啊！”。  
明显的，扩张过的小穴根本无法很好的容纳万年竹那超纲的硬物。

“唔啊、哈、啊、哈，你、不要动……唔、”  
“啊琴，很痛吗？”万年竹捧着妖琴师的脸，吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“嗯、哈啊，因为太大了，哈啊、让我……适应一下。”

听到这句话，万年竹不知道该自豪还是该反省。大，嗯、就是好……好像也不是，你看，让自家媳妇儿这么难受，好像也不是很好……真是心情复杂……

妖琴师不知道万年竹脑子里在想什么。他现在正动用全身力量，让后穴努力适应那根巨物。

温热的肠道紧紧地包裹着万年竹的欲望，他尝试着缓缓的抽动，看着身下的人似痛苦似愉悦的表情，万年竹觉得自己再也忍不住了。

扣住妖琴师的楚腰，就大肆进攻，几乎是横冲直撞。快感几乎溢出全身。  
“啊！啊！啊、哈――嗯！不要，啊~唔！”  
听着身下的人娇喘断断续续，他加快了速度，抽插的动作不停。

“嗯唔、不行了，啊……嗯，竹、不行，停下、啊――额！”妖琴师被这源源不断的进攻刺激着，自己的玉柱才堪堪挺立，就被万年竹握住，快速撸动，前后夹击的快感让他几乎要晕过去。玉柱颤了颤，喷射出一股粘腻的液体。  
高潮迭起的妖琴师，脑子里一片空白，但是后穴传来的快感告诉他，自己的男人并没有结束的意思。

“啊，嗯、唔……哈啊！”妖琴师声音有些嘶哑。  
“哈、不行啊，啊琴，我还没呢，快了，再忍忍，嗯！”一个用力，将妖琴师顶得娇喘连连。

万年竹将妖琴师的双腿自肩上放下盘到腰间，将那已经泪眼朦胧的可人儿抱起吻了吻，让他坐在自己跨间。  
再次开始进攻。

这个姿势，让万年竹倒吸一口气。妖琴师刚坐下的时候，他差点就缴械投降了，实在是太深了，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着：进攻！

没等妖琴师来得及惊呼太深了，万年竹已经开始快速抽插了。  
“啊！不要，太深了！嗯、啊哈！额啊――”

在妖琴师筋疲力尽之前，万年竹终于进入最后的冲刺，最后妖琴师只感到一股温热的液体在自己的体内射了出来。

万年竹将妖琴师放平。自己也躺下，侧身看着欢爱过后还喘息着的爱人。  
感受到万年竹的视线，妖琴师没忍住脸上一热，“看、看什么……”  
“看媳妇儿啊！”万年竹坏笑。  
“……哼！”妖琴师红着脸转过身去，不料牵扯到了腿间，“嘶……”

“啊琴，你怎么了，伤着了吗？让我看看。”万年竹赶紧起身，掰开妖琴师的腿。  
妖琴师一个激灵就要合腿，但是晚了。  
万年竹只见那红肿的小穴还没来得及完全合紧，仍有丝丝浊液流出，说着腿间滑落在地板上。实在是……淫秽不堪啊（春光乍泄）。

妖琴师已经被他这个举动搞得不知如何是好，只能用手遮着臊红的脸躺在那里。

但是这样一看，万年竹又起了性……致。  
“啊琴，我……”他没忍住伸出两根手指，插了进去。因为自己精华液的润滑，手指毫不费力的就滑了进去，万年竹用双指勾了勾，就惹得身下人一阵娇喘呻吟。  
“再来一次吧！啊琴！”万年竹低头吻住惊讶的妖琴师。  
……  
下午到夜晚……再到天明，时间很长呢。🤔️

*****后记  
（一小段恶搞，没有任何恶意。）

次日中午。

晴明：竹子啊，琴宝呢？斗鸡开始了，快去帮我找找琴宝。他掌握着全村最快的一速呢！

竹子：不行，啊琴今日身体不适。

晴明：为什么不适？昨天还好好的，我让桃花给他看看。

竹子：咳咳，不用了，我看过了。没什么大事，就是不方便下床。

晴明：！？不方便……下床？

竹子：嗯。

晴明痛心疾首，捶胸顿足：不方便下床，也就是方便上床咯？！！！嗨呀，气死我了你。

竹子：嗯。差不多吧……

晴明，跪地吐血：我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之竹……

安倍·非洲·晴明，卒。

――完――

嗯……那个，我个人就是喜欢大的。  
大就是好，  
大就是好，  
大就是好。  
来，跟我念一遍：大，就是好！emmmm，这个发言有点危险啊……  
嗯，就这样到站了，到站的乘客请下车。  
不下？来啊，给我轰下去！  
有缘车上再见，拜拜(*°∀°)=3）


End file.
